Country Gal's Growth
by ExpansionSensation
Summary: Mozu has a crush on Corrin but believes her figure is inadequate. So she asks Orochi for help on the matter. Includes breast expansion.


Mozu left Corrin's private quarters with anxiety. She was still at a loss with what to think of this whole situation despite having joined quite a long time ago. Her village had been ravaged by Faceless, leaving her the sole survivor, and just as she thought she was going to meet the same cruel fate as the rest, Corrin had showed up and rescued her from certain death. Ever since then, she had harbored what some might call a little crush on the silver-haired prince. But he seemed to think of her as a friend, a comrade. Nothing more besides another fellow soldier on his quest to defeat Anankos.

Mozu was a simple farmer, and not much to look at aside from her adorable face that gave Elise a run for her money. But no one, especially Corrin, seemed to think of her as a woman, and while it shouldn't have bothered her, what with being busy with farm work and training all the time, she did get a tad bit jealous looking at all the happy couples this war had brought together.

Mozu had had enough of that feeling of loneliness. She wanted to let Corrin know she was more than just some doll. She wanted to see her as a woman. However, when she gazed in a mirror, she saw just how petite her figure was. She was going to attract no one with a body like that, she figured. Mozu put her thinking hat on, which was a ragged peace of brown cloth that had at least fifteen holes in it, to figure out how she could make herself appear more alluring. She finally came to the conclusion that asking a fellow gal with a bit more to their shape would know. She knew of two such gals: Kagero, Lord Ryoma's wife, and Orochi, that whimsical diviner. Orochi eventually decided it would be better to ask Orochi for help. She approached Orochi's tent.

"H-hello?" she said, opening the entrance. She found Orochi at work with some strange-looking herbs. She turned around to leave but immediately heard a response.

"Why, hello there, Mozu. Come on in, I have time", Orochi pleaded. Mozu sat down on a bench and was soon joined by the diviner.

"So what brings you to Orochi's lair?" she asked. Mozu hesitated for a bit, obviously embarrassed by what she was there to ask. But soon enough she gathered some guts and came out with it.

"Orochi, you're, um… One of the more developed women in this army…" she began, causing the other to giggle a bit.

"Yes, yes I am", Orochi said, taking an admiring glance at her own chest.

"Y-you see, there's this person I really like, but I don't got a clue as to how I could get myself to look better in his eyes. And I ain't exactly got the figure to do it", Mozu explained, lighting a candle in Orochi's head. She dashed into her storage and came back only seconds later holding a massive amount of herbs in her hands.

"Don't you worry your adorable little head, Mozu. Orochi will fix you a body angels would be envious of!" she announced, slamming all the herbs in a small pot and starting a brew. Mozu just watched, confused as to what Orochi was doing. She only hoped that she would keep her promise.

Before long, Orochi was done with her brew. She poured some in a cup and handed it to Mozu. The country gal stared at the odd-looking mixture for a while.

"Go on, Mozu. I guarantee it'll make you just as, if not even more shapely than yours truly. Upon hearing this, Mozu downed the drink immediately. Orochi giggled at her eagerness.

"Now, the effects will start taking place at night. You might want to sleep through it, though. I can't guarantee it won't hurt a little. But the end result will be worth it, I swear it. Now go on, it's getting late, isn't it?" Orochi chimed, shooing the young girl out of her tent. Mozu quickly returned to her own tent. She would not be able to sleep tonight, despite the warning Orochi gave her.

It was late, the moon was bright and the many stars in the sky were shining upon the peaceful Ft. Corrin. Mozu, however, was anything but peaceful. She was eager to see and feel the changes her body was about to experience. And soon enough, it started to happen.

First it was slight tingling in her chest. Then it transformed into immense pain. Mozu doubled over, gripping her chest tightly to ease the hurting. Then, after a few minutes, the pain vanished and was replaced by euphoria. Mozu was overwhelmed by wave of pleasure that she almost passed out. She soon sat back up and witnessed the changes take effect.

Her chest, once as flat as a board, was rapidly blooming into a pair of impressive breasts. Her undergarments were struggling to contain her growing mounds. Mozu quickly put on her regular clothes but soon found out that they wouldn't last long, as her shaggy shirt was soon overcome by the sheer amount of boob filling it up. Mozu's hands flew to her new breasts, which were still growing, and began kneading them vigorously. She had never had this pleasure so she was going to make the most of it. Squeezing, squishing and pressing them together, she was having the time of her life. She then heard a creaking noise. She glanced down and saw her shirt struggling to contain her breasts. She smirked, sitting back and letting her growing bosom do its thing. And soon enough…

*POP*

Her uppermost button burst right off, flying through the fabric of her tent. Mozu moaned, finding it oh so satisfying to see her shirt destroyed by her newly found figure. Soon after…

*POP

Her second button flew off. At that point her breasts stopped growing. They were the size of her head yet they didn't weigh her down at all. This was most likely the result of her constant training. Mozu stretched, pushing her massive chest outward, popping the final button off with so much force that when it flew off, it not only tore through the tent but also made a dent in the nearby brick wall. Her shirt was torn apart, hanging on by just a few threads. Mozu was positively giddy. She couldn't wait to show Corrin her new self. But she would need some better clothes first. After all, he was a prince. She couldn't show up to his private quarters dressed in rags anymore.


End file.
